Dental research has clearly identified that the primary causative agents of dental caries and periodontal diseases are the build-up of plaque and growth of oral microflora on the coronal and root surfaces of teeth. Plaque build-up is accelerated by the presence of solid food particles and dissolved food constituents which tend to adhere to teeth surfaces. It is also well established that proper oral hygiene, consisting of regularly scouring plaque from the surfaces of teeth, reduces the occurrence of dental caries and periodontal diseases. Oral hygiene is most effective when it is practiced immediately after eating.
The toothbrush is a widely used implement to scour or clean teeth. Even though brushing with a toothbrush is an effective way to clean dental surfaces which oppose the cheeks, lips and tongue, it is less effective to scour or clean plaque from the interproximal surfaces or interstitial areas of teeth. The interproximal surfaces of teeth are those tooth surfaces which face and often contact other tooth surfaces.
Another popular oral hygiene tool is the toothpick. A toothpick is generally a thin sliver of wood or plastic with tapered ends. One end of the toothpick is urged between the teeth to force out larger food particles which may have become entrapped therebetween.
A variety of dental instruments known as scalers and probes are also commonly used by dentists and oral hygienists. A scaler has a probe end with a cutting surface used to remove tartar from teeth. A dental probe has a pointed end which is usually bent from the longitudinal axis of the handle and is used to locate indentations and cavities in teeth. Many configurations are known but such instruments are designed for use by health professionals and are not suited, or intended, for general public use.
Dental floss is the most commonly used implement to scour or clean the interproximal surfaces of teeth. Dental floss is a strong, thin thread. The respective ends of the dental floss are wound about the index finger on each hand of the user. The free length of floss located between the user's fingers is pulled back and forth through the spaces between the teeth. As the thread is pulled, the surfaces of the thread are urged onto the interproximal surfaces of the teeth, thereby scouring and removing food and plaque from those areas of the teeth.
This method of applying dental floss is very wasteful since the terminal ends of the floss are not used and are discarded. In addition, many people have a great deal of difficulty mastering the techniques of correctly using and administering hand-held dental floss. The manipulation of the floss requires a high order of dexterity. The fingers of the user must be inserted into the mouth which can be unsanitary, cumbersome, uncomfortable, and distasteful. The user's fingers become coated with saliva and it is difficult to maintain a solid grip on the floss. The working area within one's mouth is limited which increases the difficulty in using this method of oral hygiene.
Consequently, many different devices have been created to assist in the manipulation and use of dental floss. The following issued patents describe various devices for holding dental floss: Tesberg (U.S. Pat. No. 3,960,159; issued Jun. 1, 1976); Krivit (U.S. Pat. No. 4,026,308; issued May 31, 1977); Johansson et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 4,041,962; issued Aug. 16, 1977); Johnson (U.S. Pat. No. 4,192,330; issued Mar. 11, 1980); Withers (U.S. Pat. No. 4,404,978; issued Sep. 20, 1983); Morin et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 4,556,074; issued Dec. 3, 1985); Lambert (U.S. Pat. No. 4,706,694; issued Nov. 17, 1987); Bianco (U.S. Pat. No. 4,738,271; issued Apr. 19, 1988); Wisegerber (U.S. Pat. No. 4,788,990; issued Dec. 6, 1988); and Kuo (U.S. Pat. No. 4,790,336; issued Dec. 13, 1988).
The inventor believes that the listed patents taken alone or in combination neither anticipate nor render obvious the present invention. These citations do not constitute an admission that such disclosures are relevant or material to the present claims. Rather, these citations relate only to the general field of the disclosure and are cited as constituting the closest art of which the inventor is aware.